Welcome Me With Waiting Arms
by The Prophet Lemonade
Summary: Roy has been gone for two years, up North, but has left behind Riza, and a daughter. During and post-movie. ONE-SHOT. ROYAI.


**Authors Note- New story, nothing else really to say. Roy has been gone for two years, up North, and has left behind Riza, and a daughter. Hang on, daughter?! Anyway, when he returns, Riza seems happy, but will she let him back into her, and her daughter's life? During, and post movie. I might write something a bit similar to this, but as a chapter fic, so look out for that.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, as it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Funimation, etc etc. However, I do own Roy and Riza's daughter, Victoria.**

**Enjoy the story. :D**

Two years. Two years he had been away, all alone up North, with no contact with the outside world. Two years. Had he missed her?

And then, he appeared, out of the blue, clicking and snapping. When she saw him, her feelings were mixed. Was she happy? Relieved? Or angry, that he could just step back into her life like this? She wasn't sure. But within a few minutes of seeing his face again, he was gone, up in that balloon, to help Edward and Alphonse. Not even time for a simple word in greeting.

She didn't wait around for him, there was no point. He obviously didn't care. He didn't care about what she had told him that night. What they had done together. How could he just ignore her like that, when she had said those three words to him? So she went home; she had a great reason to. For Riza Hawkeye had a daughter.

xoxoxox

Roy emerged from the underground city, wiping his gloved hands on his trousers.

"Did you do it chief?" Havoc questioned, meeting him at the top of the stairs.

Roy nodded solemnly.

"The gate is closed, and Edward and Alphonse went through. They're gone now, forever."

Havoc bowed his head slightly. Over the years, they had all become particularly attached to the pair, more than they cared to admit.

"Where's lieutenant Hawkeye?" Roy suddenly asked, completely changing the subject. "I thought…she'd be here…"

"Riza…" Havoc wondered, looking round for sign of the blonde lieutenant. "I think she went home. I presume you know why."

Roy cocked his head to one side, and Havoc's jaw dropped.

"She didn't tell you?! Wait, why didn't you know in the first place!?"

"Havoc, I don't know what in hell you're talking about."

Without thinking, Havoc slapped the General across the face.

"So you left her, not knowing what you did!? You made her cope these past two years all on her own!? How low can someone stoop!?"

His sudden outburst made Roy step back, alarmed.

"Riza…" Havoc started, calming himself down slowly, "She has…a daughter. Your daughter."

"What?!" Roy yelped, "Then…that night…we…" He trailed off.

"I think you better get round there now, sir, before she completely bans you from her life. That is, if she already hasn't."

xoxoxox

Riza unlocked her front door, and tiptoed into her house, as quietly as she could. Leaning over the cot in the far corner, she smiled, a warm, kind smile.

"Tori," she whispered to the sleeping infant. "Mommy's home."

The raven haired girl sleepily opened her eyes, and greeted her mother with a smile of her own. Riza bent over, and picked the two year old up, cradling her in her arms.

"Hello darling," she sighed gently, "Did I wake you?"

She carefully placed her daughter back into the cot, tucking the blankets around her.

"Go back to sleep, okay?"

xoxoxox

As Roy ran through the streets of Central, his mind was racing also.

A daughter? How? That night, before he left for the North, when they had made love. Did it happen then? He was so stupid. Leaving Riza to cope all by herself, with a baby. He could just slap himself. Wait, Havoc already had.

He groaned, as he reached the base of Riza's building, and rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time, and arriving at her door, out of breath. Here was the moment of truth.

He knocked twice on the wood of the door.

xoxoxox

Riza started at the knock on her door. Who was it? She quietly got up, and walked over, grabbing her gun from the table. She felt a sudden spark as she opened it, but that sudden turned to anger. What was he playing at?

"Riza," Roy began, "Is it true? I heard-"

"You heard correctly, sir," she snapped. "However, I think you should leave. I'm not prepared to let you back into my life, or hers, just like that."

She shut the door, but he stuck out his foot, preventing it from closing.

"Riza, please! I'm here aren't I?"

He pushed the door open fully, and gripped her by the shoulders.

"Doesn't that mean anything? I came back."

"Not anymore. You didn't even tell me! You don't know how worried I was!" she cried, immediately regretting letting those words escape.

He let go of her, arms dropping to his sides.

"Worried?"

She nodded, avoiding his gaze.

"Rize…"

"I don't want to hear it," she said bitterly, "I don't want you here. Not after everything that you put me through. We've been coping perfectly well with out you, and now you come back, and you didn't even give me a word of greeting, or a simple 'how are you'. Didn't that night mean anything to you?!" Her voice was rising again.

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that again!" he yelled, "It meant everything to me! I love you Riza!"

His words stopped her from saying any more, but a sudden cry from the corner of the room made her walk away from the argument altogether.

"There there," she said softly, picking up the baby, and rocking her in her arms, "Don't cry now."

Roy was lost for words. This was a completely different side from the usual Riza he knew. She was so kind, cradling her daughter. His daughter.

"Riza…can I-" he started, taking a few steps forward, into her flat, shutting the door behind himself.

"No," she hissed, "You left me, Roy, and you didn't even care what you might have done. And I was right. You didn't care. You didn't even come back, not until you were needed. Well, you were needed here! So why didn't you come back?! Why didn't you stay?!"

"I-I…" He didn't know what to say. He didn't know why he didn't stay. "I don't know…"

Riza's gaze softened, and she gently put the child down, and kissed her on the forehead.

"She looks a lot like you, you know. It didn't take everyone long to figure out who the father was. But, they thought you'd done a runner, because you found out I was pregnant."

"No way. That's not why I left. No way."

"Then, you left because you regretted what we did that night. Is that the reason?"

"No! I already told you, Riza, I love you!" He leant forward, and caught her lips in his.

"A kiss doesn't prove anything, Roy," she said quietly, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. She could see the sadness in his eyes. Maybe he did mean it. Maybe he truly did want to be part of her life again.

"I'm sorry."

"You what?" she said, suddenly snapping back into her senses.

"I'm sorry. Is that what you want me to say? I want to be part of your life, I want to be part of her life. I'm her father, Rize."

"Her name is Victoria," Riza said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Victoria. I called her Victoria. It was partly Gracia's idea though. She thought it was a beautiful name."

"It suits her," he smiled, pulling Riza into a hug, resting his chin on her head, and she buried her face in his shirt. It soon became damp with her tears, so he pulled back, giving her a grin. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she sniffed, wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve. "And I never thanked you for coming back."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and picked her up, planting a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Riza," he mumbled. "And I love Victoria already."

He placed her down, carefully, and leant over the cradle in the corner. Riza joined him, holding his hand tightly in hers.

"I told you she looks like you."

Roy nodded, and slung his arm around Riza's shoulders. He kissed her head, and mumbled a quiet "Thank you" into her hair.

xoxoxox

_Six years later…_

"Victoria?" Roy yelled, his voice echoing around the large house. "Where are you? You're gonna be late for school!"

"It's Saturday, dad!" her voice yelled back, as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Is it?"

"Yes it is," she laughed. "Mom told me she's already gone to work, and if you don't hurry, you'll get extra paperwork."

Roy pulled a disgusted face, and she laughed again, before skipping down the stairs to join him.

"Let's get going then," she smiled up at him, grabbing his hand, and pulled him out the door.

xoxoxox

Fin.


End file.
